


Doing What's Right

by OddlyKia



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Angst, Death, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 19:34:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2281968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OddlyKia/pseuds/OddlyKia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As long as you come back, I don't care how long you have to leave. Just promise to come home.</p><p>[Piers Nivans x Reader]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doing What's Right

You and Piers lay within each other’s arms. Your naked bodies covered only by a thin sheet. The others, just like your clothes, were lost to the floor during your act of passionate lovemaking. Your head was lying on his bare chest, while one of his arms rested behind his head and the other was draped around your waist. From where you were laying, you could hear his heartbeat. The gentle beats of his heart and calm breathing, which had finally returned to a normal pace, would’ve surely lulled you to sleep soon. Piers's phone suddenly went off, alerting him that someone was calling. He reached over and grabbed the phone.

"Hello?" 

You heard a muffled voice talking from the other line but couldn't make out anything they were saying. But whatever it was, they were explaining something to Piers. 

"I understand." He said with a firm voice before hanging up and placing the phone back on the nightstand. 

"Another assignment?" you asked.

"Yeah." 

"Where to?"

"China."

You were silent for a moment but eventually spoke again. "Do you know how long you'll be gone?" 

"No." He sat up and threw his legs over the side of the bed. "I know you don't like it when I'm away for too long. But I don't want to have an argument about it. Not now."

"Argument?" You sat up as well and placed a hand on his shoulder. "No. I don't want to start a fight. You jump to conclusions too much."

He laughed. 

From behind, you draped your arms over his broad shoulders. "I'm just curious as to how long I have to live without you."

"They didn't say how long I'd be gone on this one. But when I get back were definitely having that wedding. We've put it off for far too long." He looked over his shoulder and kissed you. 

"The wedding can wait. I know how important your job is. You, along with the rest of the BSAA, are fighting to keep this world safe. I don't care how long you have to leave, as long as you come back to me." 

He whipped around, gently pushed back down on the bed, and crawled on top of you. His dog tags dangled down and brushed against your skin. You loved seeing those dog tags hang down his bare chest. 

"I'll always come back to you. I promise."

He leaned down and kissed you.

A few weeks later, you sat on the couch and watched the news reports about the attack in China. They said that there was a bioterrorism attack that left hundreds, if not thousands, dead. But they also reported that things were just beginning to return to normal. You were worried about Piers; his current assignment was in China. Taking a deep breath, you reassured yourself that he would come home. He always came back to you. He promised. 

Then there was knock at the door. You turned off the TV and answered it. A man you knew as Chris Redfield stood there with a solemn expression. He was Piers's captain. Piers looked up to and respected this man with every fiber of his being. You've met him before but only twice. Panic began to rise in you. He was Piers's captain, and if he was here, where was Piers?! 

"I'm...sorry." He held Piers's dog tags in his hand. "He didn't make it." He slowly handed the tags over to you. 

"What!? No! No!" You dropped to your knees and held the dog tags close to you. Hot tears spilled from your eyes. "Piers! You promised you'd come back to me! Piers, please! No!"

Chris bent down and placed his hand on your shoulder, but you didn't look up at him. "He fought until the end and saved my life. He asked me to tell you that he's sorry, and that he loves you." 

"...Piers...you promised..."


End file.
